Air rune
' ' Air runes are one of the four basic elemental runes. They are the most basic and most common runes in RuneScape. All players with a Runecrafting level of 1 can craft air runes at the air altar west of Varrock. Crafting air runes provides 5 Runecrafting experience per rune or pure essence used (140 xp for an entire inventory). Information Air runes are used in most missile spells as well most teleportation spells. They are used very often, so players should have a large supply of air runes at hand if practicing magic, or an air staff to have an infinite supply. Air staves can be bought from Zaff's Superior Staves! shop in Varrock. Prayer urns (impious, accursed and infernal) can be finished by adding an air rune to them. Air runes can be combined with water runes to make mist runes, with earth runes to make dust runes, and with fire runes to make smoke runes. The magic tutor in Lumbridge formerly supplied players with 30 air runes and 30 mind runes, provided that player has no runes in their inventory or bank, and it has been 30 minutes since they last claimed items from either the magic or ranged tutor, though this feature has since been removed. Now, all players can obtain 30 air and mind runes that Aubury of Varrock samples instead; after a half hour, one can re-obtain all 30 air and mind runes. Members can obtain Air runes in lots of 45 by killing Shadow warriors, and for free players, Air runes are dropped every time by the air wizard. The maximum likely limit for crafting air runes in one air altar visit is 636. This would be achieved by having 99 runecrafting (giving a 10x bonus) and carrying 63 essence to craft (26 in the normal inventory. 30 in the 4 sizes of runecrafting pouch and 7 with any abyssal summoning creature) whilst wearing an explorer's ring, which generally has a 1 in 10 chance of creating an extra rune per essence. Spells Air runes are needed in a vast amount of spells, as shown by the list below. Because most spells require air runes, many mages will instead use a staff of air, air battlestaff, Caitlin's staff or mystic air staff. Free Spells All players can cast these spells. Member Spells Only members can cast these spells: Store locations This item can also be bought or sold at: *Aubury's Rune Shop in Varrock *Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim Trivia *The most air runes required for a spell are 30, for the Charge Air Orb spell. *Air runes are the most used rune type in the game. *There were once 3 air rune spawns, which players used to pick up and sell at the general store, behind Luthas' house in Karamja. This has now been changed to one spawn. *Air runecrafting gloves can be used to double the XP for air Runecrafting. *The value of 1 air rune in Investment Credits in Mobilising Armies is 6 Investment Credits. *The air altar was originally located south of Falador. *Like many other runes, the image for the air rune was changed in a hidden update on the 9th of June 2010. *There was a glitch where players could get large amounts of free air and mind runes from Aubury's rune shop in World 21. The free samples spawn rate was so fast that some players made millions in minutes. This bug was fixed the next day. *You can only buy 25,000 air runes per hour on the Grand Exchange. References *Grand Exchange Database - Current price de:Luft-Rune fi:Air rune es:Air Rune zh-tw:空氣符石 nl:Air rune Category:Runes Category:Sample item